


Macaroni Necklaces

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Daria (Cartoon), Megas XLR
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4362548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daria gets a letter from someone she had not seen or heard from in twelve years, curious of it, she decides to write back as she is about to meet an old friend and meet up with him to possibly become friends again or maybe just another annoyance like anyone else who chooses to socialize with a girl like Daria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Macaroni Necklaces

The Morgendorfer daughters, Daria and Quinn, were quietly sitting at the table with their father, Jake, as they shared bowls of cereal for breakfast before work and school to get to. Quinn was blabbing about her boyfriends with names that all started with J, thought it was very likely she was getting them confused due to how she was one of the prettiest girls in school and always into her fashion club with Sandi and others in her clique. 

Daria dully ate her cereal, trying to tune out her bratty younger sister's typical teenage attitude while their slow-witted father was trying to catch on to everything, but had spaced out himself due to how high and fast Quinn's voice would go through daily conversation. Suddenly, there came in the Morgendorfer woman of the house.

"Mail call!" Helen called with a bunch of envelopes in her hands.

"Oh, Mom, no one sends mail anymore the old-fashioned way, it's all done with computers and stuff like that..." Quinn interjected when she saw the envelopes.

"Either way, we all get mail delivered to the house," Helen informed as she looked through the envelopes. "Let's see, bill... Bill... Bill... Junkmail... Junkmail... And more junk mail...Oh, what's this?"

"What is it?" Jake looked up, concerned about his wife's sudden stopping.

"It's a letter for Daria." Helen informed.

"What!?" Quinn took the envelope suddenly to look at it. "There must be some mistake!"

"As it kills me to say this, I have to agree with Quinn on that one, Daria happens to be a common name in the European country of Russia." Daria remarked.

"Oh, Daria, don't be silly, everybody knows Europe is a country!" Quinn rolled her eyes, still angry that Daria got a letter and she didn't. "Who the heck is James Mazinsky?"

Daria's eyes became wide behind her glasses. "James Mazinsky? I haven't heard that name in twelve years..."

"That's quite an impressive memory, Daria," Helen smiled. "Why don't you open it? Maybe that friend Jane of yours and you could explore it a little." 

"I have a right to know who this James is!" Jake started to get all paternal instantly since the name obviously belonged to a male. "What have you been doing, Daria?"

"Dad, I just said I haven't heard that name in twelve years, I can't remember exactly where..." Daria informed.

"Well, you better find out so I can meet this James and we have a man-to-man talk!" Jake still sounded angered.

"Jake, don't be ridiculous," Helen rolled her eyes at her childish husband. "Well, look at the time, girls, get your bags quickly and then get to school."

"Okay, Mom." Daria kept the envelope and tucked it into her breast pocket of her jacket.

"Oh, it's fine with me, Mom, Sandi's Mom is picking me up and I'm going to school with her and the others." Quinn informed.

"Still, get ready, I don't want you to be late." Helen said, firmly.


End file.
